Dernière Danse
by Syreinia
Summary: Un bal de commémoration est une bonne occasion pour des retrouvailles. Mais seront-elles joyeuses ?


_Oh la la mon dieu j'ai été absente tellement longtemps ! J'ai eu une vie de fou, des choix à faire, du travail et plein de choses (et un grand manque d'inspiration je dois avouer). J'ai quelques écrits qui trainent à remanier et des projets en cours. Je pense publier bientôt des petits drabbles (des petites scènes qui trainent dans ma tête) et j'ai en projet 2 fictions plutôt longue que j'attends de terminer avant de publier. L'une d'elle est un peu bloquer et l'autre je suis à la recherche des fichiers des premiers chapitres que je ne sais plus où j'ai mis (et qui doivent être réécris depuis le temps)._

_Bref ! Me revoilà donc avec un OS un petit tristounet par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, mais parfois ça fait du bien de changer de registre. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même et que vous me laisserez un petit pouce bleu (oups c'est pas ici ça ) et un petit com' :) Bonne lecture._

* * *

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K Rowling et en aucun cas je ne me fais d'argent pour l'écriture et la publication de fanfiction.

Ship : HG/SS

* * *

La soirée était douce et fraîche, plutôt agréable pour un mois d'Août. N'importe qui aurait préféré être dehors pour se promener que faire la fête. C'était le bal de commémoration de la fin de la guerre, celui où l'on rendait hommage aux héros de guerre avec plein de discours d'alcool et autre.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un homme tout de noir vêtu, la mine renfrognée, sirote un jus de citrouille assis à une table, seul et isolé. Personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, fuir. Mais il faisait désormais parti des héros de guerre et se devait d'être présent. Au moins jusqu'aux discours qui les récompense.

Ces soirées étaient pour lui des plus désagréables. Il devait se farcir cette maudite canne sans laquelle il ne pouvait plus marcher. C'était bruyant et il aimait particulièrement le calme. C'était plein de visages qu'il détestait ou n'avait pas envie de voir. Ce dernier point les gens l'avaient bien compris. Ils ne l'approchaient pas et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il regardait la foule d'un air méprisant. A l'opposé de la salle, un groupe plus bruyant que les autres se faisait remarquer. Ils sont la preuve vivante que l'alcool désagrège fortement le peu de neurones restant à certaines personnes (dans la mesure où ils en avaient). Parmi ce groupe un homme très grand, une barbe imposante, la voix forte, se met à rire. Décidément la Grande Salle n'était pas assez grande pour se préserver de ces individus.

Les corps se déchainaient sur la piste de danse. La musique, les rires, la foule s'en était trop. Il fallait que l'homme sorte prendre l'air. Il s'appuya sur sa canne pour s'aider à se relever. Une femme s'approcha de lui, les yeux tombant suite aux ravages du temps, l'air triste. Il lui lança un regard massacrant, tellement qu'il dissuaderait un ogre de s'approcher. La vieille dame déguerpie aussi vite qu'elle s'était approchée (ou que ses jambes le pouvaient du moins).

Le grincheux se redressa, s'appuya et lorsqu'il regarda vers la porte, qu'il souhaitait rejoindre pour fuir à l'extérieur, il la vit. Plus belle que jamais. Elle avait réussi à dompter son incontrôlable chevelure en un chignon relevé. Quelques mèches ondulées s'échappaient de manière contrôlée. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue, comme sa toute première robe de bal lorsqu'elle était jeune et étudiante. Un bustier lui épousait parfaitement le corps, mettant sa voluptueuse poitrine en valeur. Le bas de la robe tombait comme une magnifique cascade d'eau, ondulant élégamment à chacun de ses pas.

Tout en l'observant, le cœur sec de l'homme s'arrêta. Lorsque le regard de la jeune femme croisa le sien il défailli. Ses yeux noisettes étaient ensorcelant. Elle le gratifia d'un léger sourire timide lorsqu'elle croisa son regard ténébreux. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps que ça lui paraissait une éternité.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son pas claudiquant le porta jusqu'à elle. Cette dernière le remarqua et engendra de le rejoindre. Elle saluait beaucoup de monde en passant. Puis elle se retrouva face à lui, toujours bouche bée devant une telle beauté. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et sa chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps froid. Il reprit constance.

« Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

\- Ça va.

\- Tu as l'air en forme en effet. »

La musique changea pour un air plus doux. Le groupe présent jouait un slow et tous les couples de la salle changèrent de rythme. Il tendit la main vers elle. Surprise de son geste, elle ne se fit pas prier et prit sa main. Il l'emmena sur la piste de danse, lentement mais surement.

« Tu acceptes de danser avec moi maintenant ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû refuser aucune danse avec toi.

\- Pour ta défense, danser avec une canne n'est pas chose facile.

\- Cela n'est pas une excuse. »

Le couple dansait comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Pourtant la foule entière les regardait, chuchotant par-ci par-là. Un regard inquiet pour certains. Allait-elle succomber et se faire avoir une nouvelle fois ? Voilà ce qui se disait le plus.

Les talons de la jeune femme étaient si vertigineux qu'elle faisait presque sa taille. Il se pencha légèrement pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Je regrette tellement de choses si tu savais. Je ne me suis jamais remis de ton départ. Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer. Tu m'as tellement apporté, et je ne te l'ai jamais montré. »

Il resserra son étreinte pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de la jolie brune. Elle fit de même comme pour le bercer, le consoler.

« Tu as eu plusieurs chances. Il y a eu des indices, puis des messages et des disputes. Rien n'a changé. Tu n'as pas su saisir ta chance. Je ne te demandais pas de changer qui tu es, parce que je t'aimais tel que tu étais. Ça a toujours était ainsi. Mais tu ne m'as jamais montré que j'étais importante. Que ton amour était sincère. Avoir trop de doutes n'est pas bon pour les sentiments. »

Les mots de la jeune femme le heurtèrent. Elle parlait au passé, indice que toutes ses chances s'étaient envolées. Elle sentie des gouttes humides et chaudes glisser le long de son cou. Elle resserra son étreinte.

« Tu pleures ? Tu ne l'as fait jamais devant personne ! Sauf une fois, pour donner tes souvenirs.

\- J'aurais dû le faire plus souvent devant toi. Surtout le jour où tu es partie en claquant la porte. J'aurais dû accepter de te montrer mes larmes et te rattraper. Te crier que je t'aime. Que tu es la seule personne au monde pour laquelle je ferais tout, pour laquelle j'offrirai ma vie sans réfléchir. Tu es la seule qui me donne envie de danser et avec qui je veux danser pour l'éternité. Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse. »

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. En un rien de temps, cette chaleur humide qui lui coulait dans le cou s'arrêta. Il avait remis son masque de fer et la musique se termina. Un groupe de personne trop enjoué s'approcha d'eux.

« Madame la Ministre c'est l'heure. »

L'air confuse elle suivit la foule qui l'entraîner sur scène faire son discours. Elle scruta la foule. Elle vit au loin une silhouette sombre sortir de la salle le pas trainant et boitillant. Il s'en allait sans se retourner, le dos courbé, l'air abattu.

Le discours terminé, elle sortit de la salle en courant, puis du château en hurlant « SEVERUS ! » mais il était déjà parti. Hermione tomba à genoux, sanglotant. C'était leur dernière danse.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un tit mot pour me dire absolument ce que vous voulez :) et on se revoit bientôt (si tout va bien) pour des petits drabbles (serait-ce un pléonasme ?) le temps que les grosses fictions avancent :D.**

**A bientôt et portez-vous bien.**


End file.
